Knocked On My A--
by Moon Prynces
Summary: The symptoms are different. The feelings similar. The realization...the same. The RRB reflect on that one moment where they knew their relationship with the PPG would never be the same.
1. With a Smile

11-21-10

10:46pm

Summary–The symptoms are different. The feelings similar. The realization...the same. The RRB reflect on that one moment where they knew their relationship with the PPG would never be the same.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**EDIT 1-29-13: For fear that this story will be reported and taken down because the title is a little crude, I've adjusted it. It is still the same but just seems cut off. Then you click on it and lo and behold it's right below in all its glory! My concerns are raised because another story in another section was taken down for this reason. I had to adjust to re-upload and I don't want that situation happening again. Thanks for reading this!**

**xoxo**

**Title–Knocked On My Ass**

**Chapter 1–With a Smile**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He was impatient, and she was smart (and also a smartass). They ran in different circles but ultimately shared common friends and space (it was high school, after all).

They did talk once in a while, usually in a teasing, mocking each other manner that ended with her rolling her eyes and turning away or with him quirking a brow with an irritated expression and thus looking to something else for entertainment.

He wouldn't say they were friends, more like...well, classmates.

Brick stared around the classroom in boredom, chin resting in palm. He wasn't really paying attention to the lesson because a) there wasn't anything being written on the board to copy down, b) the teacher wasn't picking random students to answer questions and c) the next test was three weeks away.

After staring off into space for a few minutes too long he finally noticed that some of his classmates were shuffling around the room and everyone was talking. He looked up to find the teacher passing out sheets of paper.

_Aw shit_, he thought. _Another quiz?_

But it wasn't.

He was so caught up in staring down the teacher apprehensively he didn't see her until a voice said, "Hey," cheerfully.

Brick blinked and turned to the person sitting in front of him because...it was no longer Ted.

"What're you doing?" he asked her.

Blossom raised a brow. "Weren't you paying attention?"

His eyes slid to the side with an overly suspicious "innocent" expression.

"Of course not," she rolled her eyes, and then turned back around to take the papers being offered by someone. When she turned back to him she said, "We've been put in pairs for this assignment. It's harmless. Two class periods at the most." And she handed him one of the papers.

Brick looked down at it blankly. "Kay," he finally responded, picking it up and reading it over quickly.

She pulled out a blank sheet of paper and started writing. "Okay, so the first example of foreshadowing of his death was..." And she trailed off because she couldn't write the words fast enough, not because she was expecting him to answer.

But he did.

"The crows," he responded.

Blossom's pen stopped and she slowly looked up at him in surprise.

The two stared at each other for a few moments.

Unexpectedly a smile crept across her face, gradual and slightly impressed. "You read the book," she said, apparently having believed otherwise.

Brick opened his mouth to respond but something happened, preventing any action.

His...his stomach _dropped_.

And the longer she smiled at him the more his insides shifted around involuntarily, causing some strange kind of discomfort he didn't recognize.

Hunger, he knew. His lungs begging for oxygen, he knew!

But this... He had no idea, and as he was caught off guard in that moment his eyes darted away in confusion.

When he glanced back up and saw her smile falter with a bit of worry it _happened again!_

_The hell_, he wondered and shook his head. _All she did was smile!_

"What's the-the next question?" Brick asked, snatching up the paper from his desk and holding it up to block out the view of Blossom's face.

She raised a brow and went back to writing the answer.

The smile he had seen so many times before, but now directed at him sincerely, somehow threw him off – and he didn't even have a say in it! What the hell did she do to him?

He made it through the rest of the period without looking at her directly, trying to prevent any more weird feelings – even though he already had a good idea what had happened.

When the bell rang everyone started gathering their things and the teacher announced they would finish the assignment tomorrow in class.

Brick sighed in relief, sticking the paper in his bag.

"I'll see you later," Blossom said, already standing and holding her books.

It forced him to look up at her, and accidentally catch her eyes.

His insides flip-flopped again as she smiled crookedly, as if she knew the effect she had on him. But then she turned and left the room with the rest of his classmates and Brick leaned back in his seat, thinking.

_I like her?_ he thought incredulously, staring down hard at the desktop with his mouth slightly gaping and trying to figure out _why_.

Maybe this was why he avoided interacting with her too much. Maybe his subconscious knew it would happen. Maybe his subconscious knew it had _already _happened...

The teacher glanced up to see one student still in the room. "Brick?" he called, causing the boy to look up. "What happened?" he questioned upon seeing the disbelieving expression.

Brick shook his head. "That's what _I'm_ trying to figure out."

**xoxo**

**11-22-10**

**1:10am**

It took a little bit to land on a title and somehow I came up with this. And after I read it over to myself the meaning sunk in and I really felt like that's how most guys (and especially the RRB) would describe how this realization affected them. It was just so unexpected it knocked them on their ass. What do you think?

I think I came up with the idea for this story while walking around my room or lying on my floor. And I just felt like I maybe explore the girls' feelings more often than the guys so I wanted to try it.

I should be writing other things, rereading other stories I haven't posted yet or even getting on a new chapter/drabble for "For the Hearing Impaired" – which seems to be a crowd pleaser.

XD

This story will be marked Complete but there are two more chapters, ready and waiting. The next will be up in a few days. Story is rated T because after the second chapter I realized...this is high school and these kids are a little coarse with their thoughts and language, so I just wanna be safe here.

Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think! And if you think this is good enough then maybe you'll want to check out the other Powerpuff Girls fanfiction I've written.

11-23-10

I wish I wasn't so lazy to read it over _one more time_ but I'm tired so here goes something. Time to post!

11-26-10

4:53pm


	2. Embrace It

11-23-10

1:00am

Summary–The symptoms are different. The feelings similar. The realization...the same. The RRB reflect on that one moment where they knew their relationship with the PPG would never be the same.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Knocked On My Ass**

**Chapter 2–Embrace It**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He was tired. He was covered in sweat. He was...grinning to himself as the ball was snatched away by one of his own teammates.

And it was no surprise who it was. The most aggressive player on their team; Buttercup.

Their school had some weird funding problem that was never fully explained and so boy's and girl's soccer was combined, not just during gym class but also the school teams.

Since it wasn't a full contact sport no one minded (except the girls who refused to play with perverted guys and the guys who moaned about girls not being good enough...).

Buttercup and Butch had proved most skeptics wrong about the two sides not being able to cope with the merger. In fact, it was the craziest thing... They were almost perfect teammates (maybe because the desire to win was so strong) and yet they rarely talked or got along off the field.

He pretended to cat-call her as she pulled off the jersey before even getting to the locker room, not caring if anyone saw her sports bra or undershirt. She rolled her eyes and made backhanded comments about the girls he was always dating, because he was a serial monogamist with bad taste (in her opinion).

Still, differences weren't noticed when they both had on the same colors with the same _goal _in mind.

Butch would even go so far to admit (not out loud) that he admired her. She was _good_, no one could deny it.

Anyway, right then wasn't the time to reflect on their relationship (which only really consisted of being teammates) because they were in the middle of a very important game against the only other high school in the area with a huge ego.

It was almost over and he didn't have time to glance over to make sure they were in the lead with the ball coming his way. He was so caught up in running, the ball moving with him by his feet and the rush he was getting that he didn't notice until it was too late as someone came sliding on the ground, their feet knocking the ball away from his control and towards another member of the opposing team.

_Shit_, he thought while whipping around quickly.

People were shouting, cheering, screaming. Coaches were yelling, along with teammates. And if he had time to really pay attention he would have seen they were nearing the end and this last goal counted. They _needed _it.

But then Buttercup came out of nowhere, kicking the ball swiftly out from beneath the person while shouting, "Butch!" as it came back in his direction.

He grinned, glad to be back in control but soon realized that the volume of everything just got louder.

Instead of attempting to get around defense, he faked a right pass and shot the ball over to Jess, another teammate, who almost immediately got them a goal and then...! Then it was over.

He was still in some state of shock and happiness as Jess jogged over to where he was, and the rest of their team did the same, congregating to shout in celebration. They were raising their arms in the air, slapping each other on the back with enough gusto to cause bruising and jumping on each other in random hugs.

Butch didn't have time, once again, to think as he was immersed in the crowd, one person after another congratulating him and him responding the same.

"Yes!" someone shouted, jumping up to throw their arms around his neck in another celebratory hug (damn, was he gonna be sore tomorrow). "We won!" she shouted again in the excitement.

When he finally looked down with the same proud, victorious grin on his face he saw Buttercup had been the person to jump in his arms. And seeing as everyone (including the both of them) was so caught up, he hadn't given a second thought to letting her and wrapping his arms around her waist so she hadn't fallen.

_Wait a minute_, he said to himself as his brain slowed down to a halt.

Were they hugging?

Were they...were they _touching_?

He almost dropped her on her ass in that moment, but managed to control the surprised expression and let her land on her own.

Buttercup pulled back, still grinning up at him and throwing her hands into the air again as someone shouted something about a party.

_Holy crap_, he looked around in alarm. _I think my heart just stopped._

And it had.

Or at least that's what it felt like.

_Wait, what?_ he asked himself.

But as he looked around in panic it was clear that Buttercup had moved on and people were too busy enjoying the accomplishment and no one noticed he was freaking out (just a little).

After who-knows-how-long, the field and stands cleared – the team shuffling off to the locker rooms and everyone else heading to this fabulous party being promoted (where the players would eventually end up as well).

Butch was sitting idly on the grass over an hour later, legs propped up in front of him as he leaned forward on his knees, thinking.

Seriously, what just happened?

They played. They won. The team and students all jumped up to begin celebrating as soon as possible. Buttercup touched him with no intention of causing him harm and _his heart stopped_.

Maybe it was just a natural reaction because he still kind of feared getting a real beating from her. He was sure it was overdue, and every time she initiated physical contact it was usually to hit him over the head or elbow him in the gut or trip him – all during practice.

That had to be it. He was just afraid she was going to...

Okay that didn't make sense, and he knew it wasn't fear that had run through him.

Well, maybe he was just surprised _because_ it was the first time she touched him and it wasn't to hit or kick him in any fashion.

"Hey."

Butch looked up to see Buttercup walking towards him. She had showered and changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt, her favorite sneakers on her feet as she came closer.

He looked down at his own clothes, the soccer team's jersey and shorts. He hadn't left the field at all yet.

"What're you up to? I thought you'd be out looking for your next girlfriend at the party," she said with raised brows, leaning over him.

He grinned back. "Sounds like a plan."

So she offered him a hand without being asked, prompting him to stare in surprise a few seconds before grasping it so she could pull him up.

And then...it happened again. He had another _heart-stopping_ moment.

Butch stood upright, his head spinning from the rush of blood.

"You okay?" Buttercup asked after letting go of him.

_I...I like her!_ he realized, brows coming together as he stared at her in amazement.

After all the time they had spent together (because of soccer), after all the time spent admiring her form (on the field, and okay maybe when she pulled off the jersey without a care), after all of it...was this inevitable? When did his simple, innocent admiration turn into... _that?_

"Not a chance in hell," Butch responded, walking past her confused form. "I'll see you there," he added, questioning himself with..._when_.

**xoxo**

**11-24-10**

**3:52pm**

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry I'm not a team player kind of person, and I don't watch sports really. Tell me if the vagueness was too unrealistic. I try not to write about sports and certain things that I really don't know enough about. But if I do, I commit to a lot of research and even then I still try to keep it vague enough but still believable.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

4:25pm

**I am** posting this chapter now instead of waiting another 15 hours like I wanted to for a few reasons.

1) I am caught up in trying to decide on and order Xmas gifts for people and so I'm spending of a lot of my online time trying to find things.

2) I feel pissed and guilty because I had an amazing idea for a Blossom/Brick one-shot but when I attempted to write it out yesterday it turned out awful (in my opinion) so I'll have to rewrite or edit things. Hopefully I'll be satisfied with it in the week and post it. Seriously it was such an awesome idea... DAMNIT.

There's one more chapter to this fic and then it's totally done. It'll be out in about three days.

As for reviewers, thanks for the support. To **canzie**, a drabble is...uh, well from what I understand it's a piece of writing that doesn't have a real plot and is usually pretty short. You can look up the definition somewhere, like or urbandictionary I suppose. Sorry if that wasn't really helpful.

11-30-10

12:01am


	3. Lookin' at You, Lookin' at Me

11-25-10

2:06am

Summary–The symptoms are different. The feelings similar. The realization...the same. The RRB reflect on that one moment where they knew their relationship with the PPG would never be the same.

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Knocked On My Ass**

**Chapter 3–Lookin' at You, Lookin' at Me**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He was more of a loner type, unlike his brothers.

Brick had a circle of friends and enjoyed being at the top of the social hierarchy. Butch played sports, and so was obviously a team player. They both got along with people and liked the interaction.

Boomer would rather sit in a corner of the cafeteria or class or library with his headphones on – the bulky kind that you couldn't hide from teachers unless you had a hood over your head, which was very noticeable.

Though, it seemed that after a while most teachers stopped caring about him and let the rules bend, because he didn't disrupt class and still got everything done (which couldn't be said about all other students in the room).

School was kind of boring to him actually. It wasn't that he didn't have friends at all, but they weren't close enough that he cared to speak to those few people each and every day. He just liked to close his eyes as the music, with or without words, floated through his head.

It was on one such day as he was sitting at one end of a lunch table in the cafeteria by himself, with eyes shut and music pouring into him, that he felt something.

Some unnerving feeling took over and screwed up the flow he had. It forced him to open his eyes quickly and look up.

He scanned his immediate field of vision for something out of the ordinary. Was there a fight breaking out? Had the period ended without him realizing?

But nothing seemed amiss...until his eyes landed on another pair of blue irises staring in his direction.

Boomer blinked in surprise, no longer listening to his favorite song.

It was Bubbles, a classmate.

A _popular _classmate, someone who had to be the polar opposite of him. She liked crowds, talking to people and...probably had bad taste in music (this he guessed).

She had her head in her hand and was staring at him with a blank, tired gaze.

So, he stared right back with a similar expression.

Why was she studying him?

But then she abruptly blinked and sat up, realizing something. Boomer did too.

She had just been staring off into space, not really seeing him. That was all.

An embarrassed look crossed her face and she turned away to reenter the conversation with her friends.

Boomer just shrugged to himself, not caring.

He sat in the back of the room, the teacher scolding some student for being unprepared. It didn't take long for him to pull the headphones over his ears and block out the sounds. He leaned back in his seat, surveying the room once more before his eyes fluttered shut and he immersed himself in the music.

But once again feelings of unease washed over him, and he reluctantly pulled his lids open.

This time he watched with a guarded expression, quickly spotting the reason.

Bubbles sat across the room and stared at him openly, her gaze unyielding. As if this time she _was _studying him.

Boomer looked on in confusion, and then glanced around to find there was nothing else of interest in his direction to gain her attention...so why was she looking at him _purposely_?

She watched him a minute longer before slowly, deliberately turning back to the front of the room, leaving him in wonder.

The third time it happened he still wasn't prepared. Or maybe she always did it when he closed his eyes to lose himself in songs.

So he was leaning back in his seat in the library (where he spent his free periods), eyes closed and defenses lowered.

And for the third time in one week he reopened his eyes to find Bubbles looking at him. This time though she sat by herself (like him), at a table far away enough that she couldn't hear his music (even though he turned it all the way up) and her seat faced him _directly_.

_What kind of stalker shit is she pulling?_ Boomer asked himself with a troubled expression, avoiding her eyes.

Now that he thought about it...he didn't even know they had free period together. Showed just how much he paid attention to his classmates and their schedules.

He waited a second, even pausing his music, before giving in to fully look at her.

But Bubbles had her head in her arms on the table, and in fact it looked like she was taking a nap.

He watched her for a minute, glad to not be on the receiving end this time.

Okay so maybe that harsh judgment about her taste in music was uncalled for, he realized. He didn't actually know her.

As he stared, headphones silent and now resting around his neck, he noticed that her hair was almost the same shade of blonde as his. That she usually seemed to wear it in pigtails, but it suited her just fine. And that her eyes were actually the same exact color as–

_Wait a second_.

His eyes widened as he realized one of her eyes had opened and was looking at him lazily, her head still in her arms.

Boomer felt himself breathe in...and then that was it. It was stuck!

He had to force himself to exhale and then continue to breathe normally.

In, out. Inhale, exhale.

But the longer she stared at him, even with just one eye, the harder it became to just _breathe_.

_What the hell,_ he asked himself, a scared and confused expression crossing his face. _Am I having an asthma attack or something? I don't even have asthma! ...Do I?_

He gave up returning her gaze and let his eyes dart around in panic, trying to take deep breaths and soon it was all coming back to him.

_Did I seriously just forget how to __**breathe**__?_ he asked himself stupidly.

When Boomer glanced up to see if anyone had noticed his fit he found Bubbles striding over to where he sat. His eyes widened in surprise as she came up to his table.

"Hey," she started unsurely. "I didn't even know we had this period together." She paused. "Or history, or math, or second language." And then she raised a brow with a crooked smile at her own neglect.

He stared at her but everything was fine. There were no breathing problems.

"Yeah..." Boomer replied suspiciously. "I didn't notice either."

And then (he wasn't sure if it had to do with his comment), it was like she turned up the intensity of her gaze. She stared hard at him, her face twisting up with wonder and her own skepticism.

So that was when it happened again. His felt his breath catch.

"Why–" he choked out. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Bubbles started at the question. "I…I don't. I mean, I don't mean to."

Boomer waited for a real answer to satisfy him, and tried to keep his eyes on hers.

Her mouth opened and she glanced away. "I just never really…noticed you. Before. I guess I'm just curious," she offered, looking back at him with a bashful expression.

Maybe she didn't realize the concentrated looks she gave him sometimes. Maybe it was just her…trying to figure him out.

"You look like you want something from me," Boomer said, as if it was some kind of revelation to him, but he still managed to give a mocking eyebrow quirk.

She was surprised at first, ready to vehemently deny it, before realizing he was kidding. Then she set him with a look that made him choke on air and responded with, "Maybe I do."

_I like her_, Boomer smiled to himself, lips pulling back hesitantly as his brows rose in surprise, wondering _how_.

Was that all it took? A look, or smile, or embrace? ...Maybe not. There was usually more to it.

She probably never realized what she did to him. Maybe none of them did.

**xo end xo**

**11-26-10**

**2:48am**

Okay after rereading this chapter about five times and correcting, editing and moving around lines I think I'm done with it and thus, the entire fic. I guess I'll start posting soon.

4:52pm

You know I resent the fact that anyone thinks the boys are dense or something! Seriously I'm just creating that one moment where the realization hits you. And come on, like it's never happened to you in that way where you're caught off guard.

And also, who raised you people? (You'll know who you are if you keep reading.) Since when does begging someone to update soon constitute as a review? The button's there for you to say something legitimate! I like to actually hear what people have to say, what they thought, why they thought it, everything! I myself write paragraphs for reviews and I review when something seriously moves me or is well-written or something!

And I resent that whole 'update soon!' crap because I updated the second chapter of this story within four days, and then I waited three more days to post this chapter. Obviously I had this planned out and already written so no one would have to go insane waiting months for another chapter!

I'm sorry that I seem to be scolding but honestly where is your tact and manners? I'm sorry that I even felt the need to say anything but I did.

(Deep exhale) Okay well I am truly sorry I said it but it needed to be out there. Anyway I am grateful for the reviews and support and anyone who just happens to read the story and enjoys it!

This is the last chapter so it's all done now. And if I may make a recommendation…you should totally try to read "For the Hearing Impaired". I am so proud of chapter 9. XD

12-3-10

4:42pm


End file.
